


Mission Complete

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: And Loid can't let go, Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Gen, Soft Loid Forger, The mission ends, not kidding about the angst btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: The mission is over. It's over and soon enough his handler will extract him from his apartment with Anya and Yor.And that's fine because Twilight is a professional who's good at letting go.Except he doesn't want to.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight, Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127





	Mission Complete

It’s over.

The thought plays on quiet repeat in his head.

It’s over.

‘I wonder,’ He thought, selecting the ingredients for dinner. ‘How they’ll clean this up.’

Most of the time clean up on his end just meant breaking up with someone or disappearing.

But now there was Anya. Now there was Yor.

Cars honked as he walked home. He watched one roll by as he waited at the crosswalk.

‘I wonder,’ He thought, crossing the street to the apartment. ‘If they’ll say I died.’

_A car accident on his way home. On his way to work. Dead before he hit the ground._

Ah but then they’d have to prepare a body.

Shame they couldn’t just say he’d been killed in a bombing.

The sound of them falling whistled in his ears.

He shifted the bags in his hand and reached down to pet Bond.

 _She will never know what that sounds like._ He assured Bond. The fluffy beast cocked his head. _I will make sure of it._

His fingers sunk into his white fur.

 _I thought you protected children’s smiles._ Bond’s dark eyes whispered. _I thought that was the point of all this._

 _It is._ He scolded.

Bond’s eyes didn’t waver from his face. _What about Anya’s?_

Four foster homes and two institutions.

_You don’t get to value one child over all the others Twilight._

He stood and put the groceries away.

They would make sure Yor and Anya were taken care of. Yuri in the secret service would make sure no one on his end hurt them. They’d end the cold war and Anya would grow up without ever knowing the sound of falling bombs and she’d have a good education and a mother who loved her and it would be fine.

It would be worth it.

He put Bond’s leash on and walked him around the block.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ he reminded himself. ‘How they get rid of Loid Forger. Because you’ll never know.’

Cleanup wasn’t part of his job.

He picked up Bonds poop and finished the loop back to the apartment.

‘My patients,’ Loid worried, as few as they were. ‘I hope they find them a suitable replacement. William was making real progress these days.’

Loid didn’t get to worry. Because he wasn’t real. And soon he wouldn’t exist at all.

There was just Twilight and his work.

It’s over played on quiet repeat in his head.

He started dinner.

It was one of Anya’s favorites. But it took a while.

Chop chop chop.

It was over.

There would be no more parent teacher conferences about how Anya confused his job with her spy wars stories and no more study sessions and no more walks with Bond where she got tired and rode him back home like a mighty steed.

No more moments when Yor’s eyes lit up at his cooking or her absolute delight on the rare occasion her dish actually turned out right. No more buying her bouquets of flowers so the neighbors wouldn’t whisper or planning elaborate dates or trips to the aquarium.

It was just for the mission.

And the mission was over.

The door opened and he listened to the telltale sound of Anya’s book bag hitting the floor.

“Welcome home.” He greeted. Looked up from the last of the veggies.

She was crying.

“Anya?” He knelt next to her. Checking her over for injuries. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. Tears streaming down her face.

“Did something happen at school?” He took out his handkerchief and tried to wipe away the flood.

She shook her head. Jumped forward grabbing him. “Don’t go.” Was all he could make out around the sobs.

He picked her up. Cradling her in his arms. She was still so small. Some day she wouldn’t be. And he wouldn’t get to see it.

She cried harder into his shoulder as he rocked her.

“Did someone say something?” How dare they. “Anya I’m not going anywhere.” He lied.

“Pa’s a liar.”

 _Yes. Yes he is._ His chest ached. His throat tight.

How dare you Loid. How dare you. How dare you do this to her.

He tucked her little form into his shoulder. Petting her hair.

He wanted to ask what had happened. What they had said. Why this now.

_I want to fix this. I want to make this better._

He didn’t ask. Because she was crying too hard to understand even if she could explain.

Four foster homes and two institutions.

“Oh sweet prince of mine beneath their silver shine…” He caught himself singing as he bounced her gently in his arms. Walking slow circles around the living room.

Bond whined up at him. He bent at the knees to pet him reassuringly.

_You have a responsibility to care for him for his whole life._

‘I hate you Loid Forger.’ Twilight said. ‘I hate you Twilight.’ Loid said.

“Spy wars is on.” He told her as her sobs tired to sniffles. “Do you want to watch it?”

She nodded. He turned it on and sat down. Waiting for her to drift towards the screen.

She stayed latched to the lapels of his shirt as the cartoon dragged on. Sinking into the soft of the couch. He didn’t dislodge her even after she nodded off. Drooling onto his shirt.

He smoothly stood and clicked off the television. Preparing dinner quietly with one hand. The other, occupied with Anya’s too small form.

_Were you really six? You’re still so little._

Ma keeps me safe.

Yor would. It would be okay. Maybe Frankie could keep an eye on them for him. Maybe he could still make sure she was happy and smiling and-

The mission was over. Loid didn’t need to exist. He would go back to missions and not have to worry about making a balanced dinner for Anya who would eat nothing but peanuts if he let her or walking Bond or- or any of it.

Just work. Just making sure the world stayed safe.

“Loid?” He jolted. Yor could still get the drop on him. “Is everything alright?”

_See Twilight? You’re slipping._

_You’re compromised._

“Yes.” Twilight smiled at her. Or was it Loid? “Anya was upset when she came home. I think one of her classmates said something to her.”

She reached out and carded her fingers through Anya’s hair. “Did she say what?”

_Don’t go._

“No.” He stirred the food. Adjusting her on his shoulder. “I’ll ask tonight.”

“Alright.” She agreed. Her hands reached out. “I’ll take her while you finish-“ dinner. He assumed.

His foot had stepped back. Just half a step. They’d frozen.

Her hands pulled back to her chest. Hurt covered her face. “Sorry I-“

“No- no it’s-“ His chest hurt so much. Get a hold of yourself Twilight. “Fine. You can take her.”

The stirring stick abandoned cradling her head against him. His arms made no movement to pass her. They wouldn’t release.

_Mama keeps me safe._

Yor would keep her safe. He knew that. He trusted her. That wasn’t what this was about. He didn’t want her to think that’s what this was about.

 _You’ve been her mother almost as long as I’ve been her father._ He couldn’t explain. _But you get to keep being her mother and I don’t._

_I don’t want to let go._

“Loid?” Her well calloused hand touched his face. Thumb smoothing over the bags under his eye. “Are you alright?”

_No. No. I am so compromised. By you. By Bond. By this apartment. By Anya._

_I don’t want to let go._

His face was betraying him. _You’re slipping Twilight._

But Pa was a good liar.

“I think,” His voice too husky. Or maybe just right. He closed his eyes. “They mentioned her Mother. She asked me not to go.”

He leaned into her hand.

“Oh.” He let her read the tale of a little girl who’d lost her mother far too young and the Father who was terrified he’d do the same. Of making reality of his daughter’s worst fear. “I see.”

 _No. You don’t._ He mourned. _Because I’m going too._

“I can finish dinner.” She told him. He mostly believed her.

He sat heavily down on the couch and talked her through the last steps. Anya still warm in his arms.

She brought over two bowls. Sat one next to him so he could eat it without dislodging her.

_I should wake her up or else she won’t be tired at bedtime. She’s missing dinner._

He took a bite without waking her.

“Do you miss her?” Yor asked her bowl more than him.

I’ll miss this.

He remembered the story he’d prepared if she ever asked. The photograph they’d created of him and his passed wife and a bundle that would pass as Anya. About how she’d died.

He shrugged. Figured that was adequate for the roll of a grieving husband. A man exhaustedly faltering.

She shrunk in on herself. He could read the insecurity in the curl of her shoulders.

“Yor.” She looked up at him. “I love our family.” He let the warmth of his affection seep into a smile on his face.

Our family. She stared at him, stunned for a moment, before nodding. “I love our family too.” She admitted. Blushing red as she stared at her bowl.

_I can’t give this up. I don’t want to._

He nudged her awake as Yor began washing the dishes. “Dinner.”

She grumbled before slowly opening her eyes. Rubbing them.

Anya connected them to lots of useful people. It would be a waste to abandon a position that had taken so long to obtain. He’d proven he could still take on other missions atop this one. There was no point in discarding a face so helpful while it was still useful.

It wasn’t.

Anya’s sleep addled eyes studied him.

“We made your favorite.” He told her as he bulleted out the case he’d present to his handler.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and for a moment he was terrified she’d start crying again.

“Love you pa.” She mumbled instead.

He hugged her back. “Love you too Anya.”

There was simply no way he was letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I clicked through the three pages of fics we have and I didn't see any 'mission end' fics so. Here you go. Doing my part.
> 
> Also have we seen Twilight get like visibly upset with sadness? I don't think so. And he's always so collected and supportive with Yor. So imagine how freaked out Yor must be seeing him on the edge of tears.
> 
> Remember Comments and kudos make the words go!


End file.
